In 221B
by muahaha1524
Summary: Sherlolly wonderfulness :) [kind of steamy]


**My first Sherlock fanfic, please be easy on me if its terrible. Im sort of new to this fandom and immediately I had Sherlolly ideas running through my head so here we are :)**

"Sherlock how could you?" Molly nearly shrieked at him, slamming the door to 221B closed behind her. Sherlock walked to the couch and paced around the coffee table, not very bothered by Molly's anger. "You _ruin_ everything! I liked him! All I was doing was going to the grocery store with him but we had to run into you, didn't we? The part where you deducted him a male prostitute was also _really_ unnecessary-"

"I wasn't lying, the tag of his jeans was sticking out and it was a brand only people like that buy making the probability of my prediction 78% likely not to mention the touch with clearly prostitutional behavior that only adds 12% to the already 78% chance of him being a prostitute so that now leaves us at 90%. Oh and the only reason he was with you was because you like like the type of woman with a lot of girlfriends so he was using you to branch out and meet new clients, obviously, by the vague look on his face with you because clearly he didn't have any interest in a long term relationship with you. That adds 10% which now leaves us at 99% chance he was a male prostitute." Sherlock explained to a blank-looking Molly.

"90 plus 10 is 100."

"Not if you're me, who leaves a one percent chance for breathing room in case of any small, highly unlikely details I missed that would prove the situation completely wrong."

"But that's not even solid! Anything you said could be misunderstood!" Molly complained. "I _liked_ him Sherlock! You don't need to break me up with everyone who ever looks at me and thinks, 'yeah, I'll give her a go.'"

"I don't like it when people look it you and go, 'yeah, I'll give her a go.'" Before Molly could say some very rude retort that probably wouldn't even dent his ego, she questioned what he said.

"Well, how do you mean?" she asked. Sherlock paused and thought.

"I haven't the faintest, just sort of spilled out because I was being honest, as always."

Molly's face fell and she covered her face with her hands momentarily, only interrupted by Sherlock uncerimoniously tugging her overcoat off.

"I say something rude, make your boyfriend run off breaking up with you, walk off, and you follow me home. What for?"

"Because I wasn't done yelling at you!" Molly snapped, but allowing him to slip the jacket off her shoulders.

Sherlock chuckled a deep chuckle and tossed her overcoat on the easy chair.

"What's going on?" John asked, leaning out of the kitchen door.

"John! I didn't even know you were here!" Molly said, exasperated.

"Well, I didn't bother making my presence known when the door slammed I just assumed that was Sherlock. It wasn't until he _chuckled_ that I thought something might be wrong. Everything alright?" he asked, looking chipper.

"Yes. We're fine." Molly answered.

"Oh, I see. I'll be off then, leave you two to your row."

Molly placed her hands on her hips and raised a brow. Sherlock fell carefully into the other easy chair.

"Go on, then. Get it out of your system." Sherlock slightly demanded, not wanting to have to visit the morgue to an angry Molly for the next week or so.

"I think I already did!" she announced a bit loudly. "Yeah, I'm good. But I will leave you with this, if you _ever_ ruin another relationship again, I'll kill you and make it look like an accident."

"Oh I know you will." Sherlock laughed deeply. "Too bad I wouldn't be alive to solve it."

Molly just barely held down a loud spurt of laughter, only to scoff instead and grab her overcoat.

"Why are you leaving? I thought you might want to stay for dinner. John wouldn't mind, he has a date with Sarah. Besides, I'm mostly sure of your answer."

"Oh," Molly stuttered. "Sure, I'm free tonight so I suppose I can stay."

"Good!" Sherlock smiled widely and jumped up. [if wanted, open new tab and play sherlock's theme momentarily for added emphasis (lol)]

..

Hours later, when the sun finally went down and set over the London skyline, John said a quick goodbye and grabbed his coat, heading out the door.

Sherlock had popped out with Molly after that to pick something up since he obviously didn't have food at his flat, and there was no good reason in having food in his fridge after the things it has seen.

When they got back he cleared a place on the counter to unpack and set it out.

"Do you ever actually eat?" Molly asked, when it dawned he never actually had food in his apartment and hardly went out to eat.

"Of course I don't eat _much,_ look at me I'm stick thin." he answered shortly. "Only on special occasions." Sherlock added after much contemplation.

Molly caught that and blushed deeply, glad he was turned the other way.

"So you would consider this a date then? If so, I'm quite the hopper, I was in a relationship this morning now I'm on date the same evening."

"Oh Molly. You quite over think things sometimes."

"_I_ over think things?" she exclaimed, stunned.

"Okay, you over think things for having a normal mind. I over think things lots of times but that's just normal for being clever."

"Oh, thanks."

"Anytime."

..

"I'm full." Sherlock said flatly after about five bites. He stood up abruptly and washed his dish speedily, placing it on a shelf.

"You only just started eating!" Molly said, who had barely gotten to eat anything yet. "That's not healthy."

"I don't really care, sorry Dr. Hooper."

"Don't call me Dr. Hooper I only like that when it's someone who works under me. And you do not."

"So you don't want me to call you that, you prefer Molly. Okay, Dr. Hooper."

She stood up and cleared her plate, suddenly not feeling so hungry. She washed it against Sherlock's will and put it on the shelf.

Molly immediately took notice of how close she was to him, and that his breath was warm on her neck.

"Um, err, Sherlock-" she fumbled on words as he clearly moved a step closer.

"Yes?"

She had to think quick, this chance was not likely to come up again. He was probably just waiting to finish the dishes and for her to move out of the way, but she had no way of knowing. So, risk. What was it going to be. Risk? Yeah, risk sounded good to her at the moment.

Spinning around, she found herself face to face with him, inches away. All the years she had dreamed of this moment, she felt like crying. But instead, she grabbed the collar of his shirt and captured his quite unexpecting mouth with hers, just for a moment. She let go quickly.

"Sorry, uh,"

Sherlock's face was so shocked, she couldn't find the words to say or even to finish the sentence. It didn't take long for him to clear the look, though.

"Sorry. I just, sort of carried away. Obviously. I'll be off, so um. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that."

She just couldn't see why anyone would want to kiss her. Molly felt intrusive and embarrassed and pushy, also she felt she just forced Sherlock to do something no one would want to.

"Don't be sorry." he said deeply. Deeper than before. But ohh, she really liked it.

Sherlock slipped his arms around her waist, underneath her cardigan until she was pushed up against him. Backing up, she found herself stuck tightly between him and the counter. Molly could barely breathe.

He leaned his head down and pressed his lips on hers, passionately, moving his whole body against her. It was so much attention from him in one moment it almost made Molly nauseous. In a good way, like a nervous sort of way.

"So bad time then?" John asked from the doorway, holding the phone he forgotten and had come back for. The once beautifully intimate scene was quickly turned into one of surprise and embarrassment. Sherlock glared at John in a way that kind of scared him. Molly turned red and chewed her lip, not making eye contact.

"Out." Sherlock demanded, pointing to the door.

"Ohh, I thought you didn't have a girlfriend '_I consider myself married to my work_' and whatever happened between you two, how long's this been going on?" John teased, grinning as Sherlock started to chase him to the door. Molly laughed heartily and watched John try and get to safety. When she heard the door slam and John's loud cackles get cut off, Sherlock bounced back up the stairs and walked swiftly into the kitchen.

Molly's smile disappeared as he strode menacingly over to her.

He grabbed her hair roughly and snogged her, full on, no distractions, all the while gathering her up in his arms bridal style.

Molly's eyes were closed, and her hands tangled in his messy curls as he carried her to a room she never thought she would see. Sherlock's room.

And now, alone, only Sherlock and Molly were at 221B.

**Review pls I hope you like it :)**


End file.
